


Connect the Dots

by ode_to_an_inkwell



Series: Games of Innocence [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Sibling Incest, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_an_inkwell/pseuds/ode_to_an_inkwell
Summary: Jon doodles on his sister's skin.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Games of Innocence [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688002
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	Connect the Dots

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is short, but I wanted to post something today! I hope you all have a lovely week <3

Jon’s hands shook as he held the pen. Sansa giggled, trying to stay still for him. She’d made a deprecating remark about her freckles the other day, and now he was determined to make constellations with them. This _wasn’t_ about touching his sister’s bare legs. It was about making her feel beautiful. She shivered in his bed.

“Are you cold?”

She giggled again. “You’re touching me, genius.”

He shushed her gently, grinning. Sansa always left the house, telling their parents she was going to the movies or the library, before she climbed back in Jon’s window. Such sneaking gave them hours uninterrupted—so long as they were quiet.

“Sorry,” she said, and put on a straight face.

He drew a sword up the length of one thigh, a bird spanning across the other. The sun-kissed specks were a wonderful scope for the imagination. He blew the ink dry and kissed her knee. Sansa sighed.

“My hickeys are fading again.”

Jon pushed her shirt up to see the yellowed marks on her ribcage. He brushed a finger over one.

“Where do you want it this time?”

She finger-combed his curls as she thought. “I’m wearing a sundress to your graduation, so it can’t be my collarbone again.”

 _But the love bites had looked so lovely there_.

An idea struck him. He gently parted her legs, meeting her eyes to ensure her comfort, and settled down between them.

“Is here okay?”

Sansa sucked in a ragged breath and spread her legs further for him. She reached down and he threaded their fingers together before he ducked his head. The skin of her inner thigh, _just_ before the juncture of her legs, seemed to melt against his lips. He’d have to pull hard to leave a mark there, but he felt up for the task. Sansa’s hand flexed in his as he worked, sucking the softness between his teeth.

Jon drew his head back to inspect the red strawberry he’d made. He gave the other thigh the same treatment and, satisfied, kissed Sansa’s mound over her blush pink panties. He liked to think she’d worn them for him.

“Can I see?” she asked.

He helped her sit up. The state of her skin, marked by ink and burst vessels, had Sansa biting her lip. Jon watched her pupils dilate.

“Come here,” she whispered, and pulled him down on top of her.

Every press of her mouth still stunned him. She tasted like syrup from the pancakes Cat had fixed that morning. It should’ve made him feel guilty, he knew, all the reminders that the girl in his bed was Sansa, but it only made him relax into her. She knew all his scars, had been there to dry his tears when they learned that Cat wasn’t his real mother. Jon broke the kiss to look at her once more. She smiled up at him sweetly.

“You remember when I broke my ankle?”

Her smile waned. “Back in third grade?”

“Fourth for me.”

She nodded. “I remember hearing you scream. It scared me.”

He planted kisses in her hair. “Dad picked me up and drove me to the hospital.”

“And I rode with you.”

Jon smiled into her cheek. “You held my hand the whole way.”

“I couldn’t stand to see you in pain,” she whispered, solemn. “I guess I should’ve connected the dots sooner.”

“Hm?”

Now she was poking his ribs. “That I loved you.”

It was the best thing he’d heard all his life.

Five days later Jon walked across stage to take his high school diploma. He took off that stupid cap as soon as was appropriate and mussed his curls up. When he met his family in front of the auditorium Sansa ran into his arms. She looked radiant in her yellow sundress, beaming with pride. It took everything in him not to kiss her there, with their family and countless strangers to bear witness.

Only a few months together and he’d be off at college. Jon shoved the thought away, squeezed his sister tighter.


End file.
